ERES MIA
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: DRACO MOLESTO CON SU TIA BELLA HACE ALGO QUE CAMBIARIA SU VIDA Y DE UNA HERMOSA CASTAÑA
1. Chapter 1

ESTE ES MI PRIMER DRAMIONE QUE SUBO

ESPERO LES GUSTE

ESTA HISTORIA SE REALIZA EN EL QUINTO AÑO

DRACO Y HERMIONE

ERES MIA

-Me las pagaras lo juro-Era tarde ese día se cumplia una semana de las vacacionea de verano un joven estaba muy molesto en su habitación-fints-aparecio de inmediaro un elfo domestico-si diga joven amo-Porque hay tanto ruido-Su tía Bella y otros magos han traido a una bruja que les esta dando muchos problemas no la pueden controlar-Sabes quien es-Fints no la conoce amo-pero se la describió el asintió pensativo ya sabia quien era un plan se se formaba en su mente.

En la entrada de Mansión Malfoy

-Maldita mocosa-Bella deja de torturarla el sr Tenebroso la quiere sana-Tu que sabes yo lo conozco mejor que nadie llévensela encadenenla-sela llevaron a las mazmorras la encadenaron con cuidado no querian lastimarla más sabian que el srTenebroso se enojaria con ellos en la madrugada empezo a despertar.

-Donde estoy-se masajeo la cabeza-Ya lo recuerdo me secuestraron los mortifagos espero que mis padres esten bien-pensaba la joven las cadenas eran largas tenia movilidad le habian quitado su varita se toco los bolsillos de los pantalones saco unos dulces que le habian enviado los gemelos eran experimentales muy peligrosos pero segun ellos solo habia que ajustarlos cosa que ella dudaba saco uno que tenia líquido de burbo tentáculos quien en su sano juicio le pondria eso a un dulce pero en ese momento lo agradevia ya que derritió las cadenas se pudo liberar salio con cuidado de la celda ya que no tenia su varita a la mano debia ser más cuidadosa otro de los dulces al impacto explotaba lo que le ayudo a aturdir a un par de mortifagos y poder hacerse de una varita camino por los largos pasillos desmayó a dos más y ya solo le faltaban otro par para poder salir de ese lugar no le costo mucho ya que los sorprendió-Desmaillio-alcanzo a oir-Realmente eres buena Granger Fints-apareció el elfo-Házlo que te dije-el elfo asintió se llevo a la castaña el rubio sonreia unos rayos verdes iluminaron el lugar.

-Bella eres una estúpida-Cállate Lucius-una sombra apareció en el lugar era él Lord Voldemort-Que ha pasado-Mi señor lo siento pero estos inútiles la dejaron escapar-

-Así qué ahora le mientes al Sr Tenebroso tía Bella-Draco callate no seas impertinente-apuntando a su pecho con la varita pero elno se inmuto-Bella baja esa varita Draco que quieres decir-

-Ayer en la noche tía bella torturaba a una bruja no se quien era solo alcance a ver que llevsban a alguien a las mazmorras inconciente y sangrando jonhs se quejaba que la habian torturado insintia que esas no fueron sus ordenes pero ella dijo que esas eran sus verdaderas intenciones torturarla hasta morir-

Voldemort lo veia a los ojos sabia que no mentía caminó muy despacio-Así que desobedeciste las ordenes de tu señor-Perdoneme amo yo pensé-Tu no piensas la necesitaba sana ahora mis planes se han arruinado por tu estupidez- Lo siento amo la buscaré-Si ya la mataste al igual que a todos los que la trajeron-Maldito mocoso cállate esa sangre sucia los mató-Sangre sucia a quien te refieres-A esa estúpida que ayuda a Potter-¡Granger!-Esa sangré sucia-Ella será una sangré sucia pero asesina no es-Bella tú varita-se la entregó pronuncio el priorim incantatum y revelo el avada kevara de su varita-Me mentiste Bella-No mi señor se lo juro-arrodillada voldemor la mato desapareció molesto los padres de Draco lo siguieron dejando al rubio solo.

En un lugar alejado de la Mansión Malfoy una castaña despertaba-Ahora donde estoy-la habitacion bastante elegante resaltando ls decoración en color negro de los muebles hasta las sabanas son negras de seda-Buenos días gusta tomar un baño-le decia un pequeño elfo-Donde estoy-Fints no puede decirle pero aquí está su desayuno y el baño esta listo-

Desapareció dejandola con ganas de preguntarle algo más desayunó y se metió a bañar estuvo como una hora en la tina salió con una bata ya que no tenia ropa para cambiarse se detuvo en seco al ver a la persona que estaba en la puerta de la habitación-Hasta que despertaste pense que no lo harías más-Eso te hubiera gustado no Malfoy-el sonrió acercándose-Granger-poniendo su dedo en de ella bajando lentamente entre sus senos llegando a su andomen donde lo detenía la cinta de la bata la cual desató-Sería un gran desperdició sino lo hubieras hecho-con una sonrisa de lado hizo que la bata se deslizara por los hombros hasta que cayó al suelo-Sabes algo irónico-rodeándola-Me debes la vida-Y porque me salvarías-Fácil para vengarñe de tía Bella-Que hago aquí-ella apretaba los puños con la cara en alto apesar de tener que aguantar su mirada por estar desnuda-La sangré que tienes parece sentarte muy bien-Se claro Malfoy que quieres-No te imaginas-viendo a la cama ella abrió los ojos al igual que la boca-Estas loco apenas si me soportas-Es lo más seguro...quiero disfrutar tu cuerpo-la beso con pasión deseó sus labio eran muy suaves y dulces tenían un sabor a miel su piel era como tocar la seda ella es tan fuerte pero tan dulce y frágil en ese momento para ella el era fuego apesar de esa mirada de mercurio el rastro de su boca solo dejaba rastro de esa pasion que el tenía en su interior apesar de ser enemigos sus cuerpos se reconocian lo que los llevo a tener una de las experiencias más embriagadoras y exquisitas e increibles de su vida.


	2. Capítulo 2

-Ya me puedo ir-Lo siento Granger pero no puedes salir el Sr Tenebroso cree que eatas muerta si apareces ahora te atrapara y tanto tu como yo estaremos en problemas-Porque me quiere a mí-Eso no lo se aunque se tomo muchas molestias para atraparte-Cuando podre irme-El dia que regresemos a Howgarts así pensara que al escapar te escondiste esperando volver al colegió le dirás a Dumbeldor que escapaste pero nada de mí-No te preocupes no te mensionare-.

Las vacaciones de verano terminaban solo faltaban un dia para regresar al colegió Draco regreso a la mansión para ser llevado por sus padres como np estuvieron no se dieron cuenta que no estuvo su hijo en casa y que paso el verano con la castaña su elfo la apareció en la estacion para que cruzara.

Cuando apareció en king Cross Ginny fue la primera en abalanzarse sobre ella llorando Harry y Ron seguidos por los señores wesley-Que paso Hermione creimos que habias muerto con tus padres-Ellos murieron-lloraba les explicó que la secuestraron los mortifagos que logró escapar gracias a los dulces peligrosos de los gemelos que al huir recuperó su varita no lea dijo nada de Draco-Hermione tienes que decirle a Dumbeldor que Vokdemort amda tras de ti-Lo se Harry-se dirigieron alos vagones Lucius alcanzo a ver a la castaña-Draco ahi esta Granger-Ya la vi padre-Vigilala el Sr Tenebroso te recompensará-el asintió pero su mirada decia otra cosa queria averiguar que era lo que queria de ella voldemort pr que de repente tanto interes cuado antes la queria muerta.

Al llegar al colegió Hermione fue a hablar con el director le conto lo que habia pasado tambien le dijo que Malfoy la habia ayudado a escapar y esconderse el solo contestó "Curiosidases de la vida".

Un mes despues todo seguia tranquilo lloro la muerte de sus padres Malfoy la ignoraba cosa que agradecía en el desayuno de la primera semana de octubre el director anunció la llegada de un nuevo alumno el hijo del embajador de Alemania un joven alto rubio ojos azules de nombre Alexander Close que fue enviado por el sombreo selecionador a Ravenclow desde que vio a Hermione quedo prendado de ella.

Unos dias después de que Alexander entrara se armo de valor se presentó con la castaña en el gran comedor cuando entraba Malfoy vio como el besaba la mano a Hermione se ruborizo le hirvió la sangré aunque aparento indiferencia esa misma tardé la encontró sola en un pasillo-Granger alejate de ese idiota no lo quiero cerca de ti-Lo que haga o deje de hacer Malfoy no te interesa-camino para irse la tomo de brazo pegándola a la pared-Te lo advierto aléjalo-Te odió Malfoy-empujandolo salio corriendo solo la vio irse-Te guste o no Granger eres mía y nadie te va a tocar-susurro.

Los dias pasaban Alexander siempre hacia un piropo a Hermione se reia con el Malfoy tenia un humor que nadie lo aguantaba todos salian corriendo de la sala común de slytherin nada vez al verlo entrar con cara de pocos amigos Snape le preguntó varia veces que le pasaba pero no le contestó.

Un día Hermione caminaba distraida la jalaron metiendola a un aula cerrándola con magia-Malfoy abre esa puerta-Te dije que te alejaras de él lo haces por las buenas o sera por las malas-Así que piensas hacer-Yo nada Crabble y Goyle se encargaran de él-Que rayos te pasá dejame en paz-No puedo-sentandola en una mesa acariciando sus piermas sobre la falda-Te odió-escapandosele una lágrimas-Se que si me odias-limpiandole las lágrimas con el pulgar-Por robarme tu primera vez por obligarte a entregarte a mí todo el verano pero el tenerte cada día fue lo mejor que me ha pasado no se que me hiciste que no quiero que nadie te toque-besandola con desesperación-Esto es una locura odió que mi cuerpo reaccione a ti-Te necesitó no puedo olvidar cada centrimetro de tu piel no confió en ese tal Alexander no se te hace muy raro que lo trasfieran en esta epoca del año-En cinco años no han transferido a nadie-Recuerda que el Sr Tenebroso esta tras de ti-acariciando sus mejillas-Habla con Potter y Wesley comentales para que te ayuden yo lo vigilare con Crabble y Goyle-No crees que se les haga raro-Ellos sabem que te vijilo por ordenes de mi padre tenemos que seguir con nuestro odio jurado-metiendo sus manos bajo la falda-Malfoy que haces-un recordatorio de lo bien que se siente tu piel-Aquí no podemos que tal si nos encuentran-Nadien puede entrar el hechizo es muy fuerte ademas no aguantó más todo este tiempo solo he pensado todo lo que hicimos este verano-dejandose llevar por sus emociones se volvieron a unir en cuerpo y alma en este acto tan sublime como es el amor.

Draco fue el primero en salir luego fue Hermione cada uno se fue por su lado ella hablo con Harry Ron y Ginny de sus sospechas sobre Alexander pensaron que podria tener razón povo a poco se fue alejando de él refugiándose en la cada de hagrid al cual le contaron todo lo que paso Hermione en el verano lo que piensan del chico nuevo les recomemdo que siguieran sus instintos.

-Oigan le hice algo a Hermione para que se aleje de mí casi no me habla-les preguntó ala horade la comida-Ella eata deprimida sus papás murieron en el verano como entenderas mi amiga esta sufriendo-Ese tal Malfoy que es de Hermione-Porqué lo preguntas-Lo vi diciéndole algo y se fue llorando-Maldito Malfoy la a de haber ofendido ahora que esta triste-decia Harry-La odia porqué no es de sangré pura-Era eso yo pensé que era su novio-los tres grifindors se atacaron de la risa se despidieron de él.

-No les pareció raro todo mundo sabe que ellos se odian-Tienes razón Gin ademas el a oido pelarse en el gran comedor-Que pasa Ron porque esa cara-Talvez sean ideas mias saben que no soy muy bueno con eso de las actitudes y las sutilezas-los dos asintieron-Pero la actitud de ese es muy diferente de cuando llegó ahora nps teata como si nos conocieramos de siempre ademas mira a nuestra Herms como si le perteneciera-Ahora que lo dices es cierto eso comfirma nuestras sospechas que es um espía vigila a Herms y a Malfoy aunque no sabemos para que hay que advertile a y estar atentos-la buscaron por encontrándola en la biblioteca buscando a una manera de comunicarse en caso de peligro Ginny saco unas pulseras con unos tréboles que le dieron los gemelos-Ami porque no me dieron una-Porque soy su hermanita consentida-sacandole la lengua entregandole uno a cada uno-Miren-acerco el trebol a su boca no ollen que dice nada pero luego apare en los demás "Vamos al lago"-Nada más con susurrar aparece en cada uno-se lo pusieron y salieron de la biblioteca-Nos vemos al rato-A donde vas Herms-La profesora Macgonagal quiere hablar sobre mis padres-Nos vemos al rato-.


	3. Chapter

Toco la puerta del aula de transformaciones-Pase-Necesitaba hablar conmigo-Si srita Granger devido a los recientes acontecimiemtos los señores Weasley se ofrecieron a ser sus representastes legalea hasta que cumpla mayoria de edad si usted esta de acuerdo-Se ofrecieron-saliendoseles las lágrimas-Si srita Granger o mejor dicho Hermione se que lo que ha pasado es muy duro pero acepte esto ayudara a no sentirse sola no olvide gente la quiere aunque algunos no lo digan abierta mente-Graciaa profesora y claro que aceptó-Firme estos documentos-despues de firmar un montaña de papeles salió contemta se encontro con Draco al cuál le comemto lo que paso con Alexander las sospechas confirmadas sobre que los vigilaba-Estas segura-Lo dedujo Harry le confirmaron que me odias tienea que confirmarlo para que sea más fácil averiguar que busca-Malfoy esta cruzado de brazos viendo a Herms que volta a todos lados mordiendose el labio-No hagas eso-De que hablas-acariciando con un dedo su labio-No lo muerdas-se acerca a ella-Me recuerda cuando te hago mía-lo empuja-Pueden vernos-ella se va corriendo antes que alguien los vea a los dos minutos llegan Crabble y Goyle caminan de refreso a las mazmorras cuamdo se encuentran con Alexander-Así que tu eres que anda diciendo que tengo algo que ver con estúpida de la sangré sucia-su gorilas lo tomaron de los brazos poniendolo a la altura de Draco ya este mide un metro ochenta y cinco-Mas te vale no decir una estupidez como esta otra vez o lo lamemtaras vamonos-lo soltaron dejandolo caer solo los vio irse con una gran odió asia el rubio.

Al anochecer en el gran comedor

-No ha dejado de verte-No hablemos de eso ahora les tengo una noticia-la obaervabam los tres-Como saben al morir mis padres estoy sola-todos asienten tristes-Los señores weasley se ofrecieron a ser mis tutores hasta que cumpla la mayoria-HAAAAAA-Ginny se le avento del otro lado de la mesa casi tirando a Herms-¡Ginny!-Lo siento pero estoy tan emocionada ahora si eres mi hermana no como los insoportables de Ron y Percy-Oye no me compares con él-todos se les quedaron viendo la mayoria de slytterin con mala cara Draco solo veia de reojo como Alexander solo los veia a él y a la castaña confirmando lo que le habia dicho en la tarde.

-Vamos a pasar navidades juntas-decia la peliroja abrando a Herms-Y nosotros que-protesto Ron-Ustedes no cuentan-Ahora si estoy celoso-bromeo Harry todos se rieron sabian que lo de los celos no era cierto pero les guataba ver reir a su amiga de nuevo.

Hermione corria por un prado volteaba a todos lados no habia nada a su alrededor solo eataba iluminado por la luna y las estrellas varias figuras comenzaron a rodearla empezo a defenderse lo mejor que pudo apesar de ser varios pudo vencer a algunos pero al ser mayoria el cansancio le hizo una mala pasada lo que aprovecharon sus captores desperto sobre slatada y sudando se dio cuenta que sus compañeras de habitación la veian precupadas-Herms estas bien tratamos de desperterarte pero no podiamos-Gracias chicas-se abrazaron Ginny Lavander y Parvati-Siento haberlas despertado-No te disculpes pero por que gritabas-revivi el secuestro con los mortifagos-Amiga lo sentimos-Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites-Parvati puedo pediete un favor-Dime-Podrias invertigar con tu hermana que clase de persona es Alexander-Te gusta-No es eso solo que no confiamos en el creemos que no tiene buenas intenciones-Hablare con mi hermana seré discreta-.


End file.
